


Uncle Forceblocker

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: Uncle Luke is always in Ben's way. What if he had shown up a tad later during the hand touch scene?





	Uncle Forceblocker

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabbles. Dang it, Uncle Luke you forceblocker!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: evilsquirrel18

 

“You’re not alone.”

His words were soft; and in the darkness of her hut with only the fires light flickering beside her, she believed him. Wrapped in a blanket, still shivering from the water she let her eyes finally lift up to meet his gaze and what she saw startled her. She hadn’t gone to Luke or even Chewie, no, she had felt the force bond tingling down her spine and she had confessed to _him_. Kylo Ren, no, she thought suddenly. _Ben Solo_. He had sat there quietly while she spoke, that acute darkness in his eyes, studying her. She tried to find any inkling of malice in his gaze but she saw nothing. No accusing nature, no snarky reply, just calm attention directed at her. And when she expressed how alone she felt he said exactly what she needed to head.

_You’re not alone_.

“Neither are you.” She found the words easy to say, she even meant them. Within this man was a tortured soul and she saw that now. She couldn’t–wouldn’t— excuse his actions. But she saw him, now. Alone, tortured and he mirrored her in a way. The only sound between them was the crackling of the fire and their own breathing. The velvet darkness of his gaze snapped to hers again and everything stilled. He looked surprised, if it was only a slight movement in his face. A miniscule change in expression. His jaw slacked, brows rose a fraction and there was something that fluttered across his face.

_Hope_.

Suddenly Rey shifted, moved her hand toward him, the orange hue from the fire illuminating her skin. She felt emotions welling up inside her, tears glassing over her eyes. She couldn’t look away as she reached out to him. The glow of the fire only touching her but as she reached for him, hoped he would reach back, she saw it. The fire began to touch the gray light around him. His face began to show it. Something extraordinary was happening.

Her hand was steady and she held it patiently; eyes locked on his she willed him to reach out. She saw the moment he decided, he didn’t hesitate as he slowly removed his glove. Somehow seeing his exposed hand had heat trickling down her spine. His hand was wide and masculine in comparison to hers. Where hers was slender she knew that his would engulf her own. She swallowed as his palm slowly entered the fires light. She didn’t know it were possible to manifest yourself like that. His fingers trembled slightly as he hovered them near hers, and then like a magnetic pull their skin touched. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw him beside her in her force vision, bathed in golden light with a soft expression on his face. The turmoil was gone. She saw him plain as day. His future was clear to her. She stood beside him in the sunlight, eyes shining and focused on his gentle face. She gasped softly, as their gaze never wavered, saw an understanding pass over him and she was leaning forward. Kylo Ren was gone and in his place was Ben Solo.

Slowly, as if it were sneaking up on its prey the fires light began to bath him. It crept up his arm and onto his broad shoulders, easing onto his face. Wonder crept into his expression and Rey felt something change in her. For the first time she began to smile at him. “Ben…” came her whisper as she leaned toward him. Those normally hard, brooding eyes were instead velvety dark and utterly exquisite. When he leaned toward her she felt a push of some sort, easing them together. Was this the force? Did it want them to be together? The thought was fleeting as she felt his fingers slide deeper into her palm and then curl around her wrist. It was slow, but the way his skin trailed on hers sent fire pulsing along her nerve endings. She gasped again, lips parted slowly and his eyes lowered to her mouth. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and she knew he felt it across their bond. The words from their first meeting echoed in her mind.

_I feel it too._

Suddenly his eyes snapped back to hers and they were drawing nearer, invading each others space. There was a pull toward him, they both felt it. She _felt_ him, his emotions and his need. She knew it mirrored her own. Something was forcing them together like an invisible thread and as their knees touched and the deep pools of her eyes locked with his she knew what would happen. Dare she say she _wanted_ it to happen.

His lips hovered over hers, their shared breath was soft and full of emotion. They were both trembling as they eased in and then….

“Stop!”

Rey jerked in time with Ben and they both looked up in surprise, caught like two lovestruck teenagers and color bloomed in her cheeks at the shock and even rage that was on Luke’s face. The hut fell away, blasted backward by the force and then Rey felt the fading of Ben and when she looked back the shock was written on his features and something else that had her heart thundering in her chest; fear. Not for himself but she felt it through their bond. He feared for her.

“Rey _run_.” His words were far away as the bond severed and she lost all contact with him. Slowly, deliberately she turned her now livid eyes back to Luke.

“You…” She hissed as she found her footing and began to stand. She was going to have words with her master.

* * *

 


End file.
